ohgodnopewdiepiefandomcom-20200214-history
Trafalgar
Let me be the captain of your heart <3 - Trafalgar flirting with Fefeta. Trafalgar is a mod from Ohgodnopewdiepie. She's from Santiago, Chile. She's 13 years old and borned on April 12th,1999. She has been on Tumblr for a year exactly and she was very excited when she was accepted as a mod for OGNPDP. About Trafalgar was the fourth mod who joined Ohgodnopewdiepie. As stated in the 'About the mods' page, she loves One Piece, Homestuck, drawing and writing terrible fanfiction. She also enjoys creating silly AUs headcanons, i.e she created a 'One-piece-characters-as-fanfiction-writers' AU with her sister. She also likes anime a lot, being a Madoka Magica, Hetalia and One Piece person mostly. She hates when people bashes the other mods, seeing when an Anon complimented her while bashing the others, she got angry. Trafalgar describes her own personality as a Tsundere. While most of the people say she's pretty nice, polite, smart and cute, Trafalgar herself states she's quite shy, specially around her crush. She also has a bad temper, she feels guilty and she can be quite rude at times. Like the other mods, she hates PDP and the Bro Army. According to Trafalgar, she 'never hated a fanbase as much as she hates PDP's fanbase' , Trafalgar even wrote a post where she says all the reasons why she hates them so much. Ohgodnopewdiepie You're a horrible human being and you should feel ashamed of that - Trafalgar towards an Anon Trafalgar joined the blog on Febraury 5th. She was the fourth mod to join, as she is considered one of the elder Mods of Ohgodnopewdiepie. Trafalgar is quite active, often replying to every question that gets sent. She tries to be as polite as possible, but there are exceptions, like when an Anon wanted Ghost to get raped. In her reply, she said 'You're an horrible human being and you feel ashamed of that'. She gets along with all the others mods and considers all of them as her friends, regardless of how they actually feel about her. Personal Tumblr Trafalgar's personal Tumblr can be found here Twitter Trafalgar created a Twitter account where she wants to talk to her followers, answer messages and openly bash and express her opinion towards the things she dislikes in a polite manner. Twitter can be found here Trivia *According to the Ships section, she's Fefeta's matesprit and Ghost's moirail. *It's very curious that both of the mods she has a quadrant filled with have nicknames related to Ghosts (Fefetasprite is a ghost, Ghost's Alias is ghost) *So far, she's the only mod who lives in Chile *She's named after Trafalgar Law from One Piece. *She is currently writing a Fanfic for OGNPDP and wants to write Trafuka Meguca. *The Trafalgar<3Fefeta ship name is Trafefeta according to Fefeta. *She sometimes call people with '-ya' , an obvious One Piece reference. *She once was a PDP fan, but after a time, she disliked him. She never hated him until she discovered his Fanbase. *She uses Trafalgar Law's faces as reactions at times. *Her real name is Natalie. Category:Mods